


So Close (original prompt)

by Bobililo



Series: So Close (the originals) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky was stressed, Cop AU, M/M, if it sucks im sorry, red skull is a mob boss, superhero Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobililo/pseuds/Bobililo
Summary: You are an undercover cop who was about to bust the biggest crime lord in the city just before a ‘superhero’ swoops in and ruins your operation.a tumblr prompt.Bucky's a cop. Steve is a superhero who should mind his own business but doesn't, for obvious reasons





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for constructive criticism! Drop a comment tell me what you think? Characters aren't mine and I have no idea how actual cop stuff goes down. Enjoy!

‘This is it.’ Bucky took a silent breath as he was led through the hallways of the hotel building, being taken to the upper levels where the penthouses were. After months of undercover work he was going to see the face of the leader of the biggest crime syndicate in the city. The man in charge of human and drug trafficking, that had been responsible for hundreds of deaths of innocent people. And Bucky was about to come face to face with him. After this he’d be able to call in back up and take down the whole operation. A year of his time and effort would finally pay off. 

“It’s time.” One of the men walking with Bucky commented,  
“Are you ready? There’s no going back after this.”

“I’m ready. I would’ve got out a long time ago if I wasn’t in this for the long haul.” Bucky grinned, practically giddy inside with relief, he’d go in, speak with the boss and then his team would move in and get the building surrounded. Rushing in at the end of the meeting when Bucky was about to leave. And they’d have him.  
The doors opened and Bucky walked into the giant room, the man sitting on the couch turned to him and smiled. Bucky kept his mask in place and nodded respectfully, despite his revulsion to the man that called himself the Red Skull.

“Ah, James how nice to finally see the face that all my officers have been speaking such glowing recommendations about. Come sit.”  
Bucky sat on the couch across from the man that causes parents to clutch their children tighter. Not for much longer. Bucky would get this guy put away. He may escape at a later date, but there would be at least a short time of reprieve.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOOK~~~~~~~~~AT~~~~~~~~THIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well I’ve seen all I need to.” 

The mob boss stood up and Bucky did as well.  
“I think you’ll do nicely as a leader of some of our operations, it will be a pleasure to work with you James.”  
Bucky smiled and nodded. “Thank you sir,”

Bucky turned to leave the room and glanced at the clock, any second his team would break into the building surrounding Johann Shmidt and Bucky would arrest him.  
Suddenly the sound of glass breaking and a deep voice called, “It’s over Red Skull.”

Bucky paled, ‘No. He can’t screw this up for me. Not now. I was so close.’  
Standing in all his red, white, and blue glory was Captain America. The bane of Bucky’s existence.  
‘It would be so much easier to hate him if he weren’t so attractive.’ Bucky considered in the split second of silence. 

“Agent Barnes?”

‘Then again,’ Bucky froze as Schmidt turned to glare at him, very deserving of the fear everyone has of the man.  
‘I manage pretty well.’ Without a second’s hesitation, the not-so-undercover cop leapt into action. He had been searched before the meeting to make sure he didn’t have a weapon, and if the operation had gone according to plan then he wouldn’t have needed one, but Captain America barged in and now it was all blown to hell. He had nothing. He needed to get a weapon because hand-to-hand combat would only get him so far in this scenario.

Bucky leapt towards one of the bodyguards, wrestling his gun away and ducking under the shield that he noticed at the last minute.  
“You idiot!” He shouted in the midst of his battle with the men that had trusted him moments ago. He glanced around at the chaos, the broken glass everywhere, where was his team? His operation was blown to bits, his cover gone. All that was left was the last ditch attempt he could make at taking Red Skull in, but he couldn’t get there. He continued shooting and taking out men, doing his best to avoid killing but putting them out for the count. Occasionally dodging the supersized Frisbee that flew around the room.  
As the fighting tapered out Bucky finally knocked someone unconscious and didn’t have another person coming up to fight he looked around. He saw the Star Spangled idiot but there was no Red Skull. His heart stopped. 

The cop stalked up to the Captain and growled,  
“Where is he.” The blonde looked down with hard anger in his eyes.  
“He slipped out in the middle of the fight, I’m not sure how, he was there and then he was just gone.”  
Bucky growled and whirled around, stomping away and through the carnage, he could hear the wail of sirens and knew the paramedics would be coming up. He heard the footsteps behind him and ignored the giant behemoth that called himself a superhero as he went down the stairs, walking out of the building he immediately spotted his team.  
“Where the hell were YOU?!” he yelled, frustration pouring off of him in waves. His second in command looking him in the eyes and replied  
“Captain America ordered us to not engage after he went into the building.”

“And you listened to him?!” 

Bucky raked his hands through his hair. It was ruined. All of it, a year. He was undercover for a god-damned year. Pouring himself into this mission, only for it to all be blown to hell by a muscle-bound, super, moron. He turned abruptly glaring at Captain America, Steve Rogers, the man that was everyone’s hero. Who had just ruined everything.  
“Why did you interfere with my assignment?!” The blonde froze, surprised at the anger in Bucky’s voice.

‘That’s right’ the brunette thought savagely ‘You fucked up.’ 

“I heard you were going after the Red Skull and I didn’t want you or your team to get hurt, he’s incredibly dangero-“  
“I know how dangerous he is dammit! I had it all under control!”

“I was just trying to help.”  
“YOU LET HIM GO!” Bucky shrieked, he was so undeniably pissed.

The walking American flag straightened up,

“There was a possibility he was going to shoot you whether he said he made you a leader or not, sometimes he just shoots people that he was going to hire, I didn’t want risk you dying.”  
Bucky stopped his pacing and deepened his scowl. 

“Whether I got shot or not my team was going to storm the building and catch him off guard, my death wouldn’t matter if we got to put him behind bars!”  
“It would matter to me!” The national icon cut off anything else Bucky was going to say.  
“It would matter to me! It would matter to your team! Why are you so self sacrificial all the time! You could have died! And for what? Him to break out again later and you wouldn’t be around to put him behind bars again!” 

Bucky looked around and saw faces of agreement, he couldn’t argue at this point, he knew what he did was a bit stupid but he’d been planning this for so long.  
“Steve I’ve been working this case forever, I just want him off the streets, at least for a few days. He’s dangerous.” A last ditch attempt at making his stupid boyfriend to see reason, realize why he had put together the operation the way he had.

“I know” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, taking in his scent.  
“I’ve been there when you came home stressed and when you broke down because you couldn’t figure out where he was going to be. Honey I know. It’s why we couldn’t be seen together. I get it. But there’s got to be a better way than me losing you, we both know it.  
Will you come home now? You need a bath and chocolate. We haven’t had any quality time together for a while.” 

Bucky sighed, relaxing back into his boyfriend’s arms. Looking around at the flashing lights, and people swarming the building. Natasha came forward,  
“Go home, as your second in command on this one I can take things from here, we’ll get what happened up there tomorrow, you’re in total shock and need rest.” She winked and walked off.  
Bucky grumbled but turned in towards Steve.  
“Let’s go, I’m exhausted”


End file.
